Hotel DuskAngel's Second Wish
by SilentwaterTwT
Summary: Kyle Hyde left Hotel Dusk and Room 215 with Mila, but has he really escaped all of his past? With Bradley and all the mysteries behind Mila, when will he finally find peace? Continue from the game, rated M for language KylexRachel,Mila tendency
1. The Open Road

**Hotel Dusk: Room 215—Angel's Second Wish**

For those who don't know the story well, there is a brief synopsis for the story prior to this story. I'll pick up from the main story ending so nothing about the additional scenes and all the other stuff. Think of this as the pick up after the first run-through of the game without the alternate endings.

I'm KylexRachel fan..simply because Mila seems to be too young for Kyle...but there are Mila Kyle moments...

Kyle Hyde: protagonist, the "I couldn't careless" type though has a huge agenda with his pal Bradley for betraying him back at NYPD and tends to receive a lot of heart-to-heart talks with people. After solving the mysteries of Hotel Dusk, he takes off onto the open road and attempts to work out his life beyond his obsession to find Bradley.

Mila Evans: The girl picked up at Hotel Dusk, she's nineteen and was in a coma for 10 yrs since she was nine. Mila left the hotel with Kyle after knowing the truth behind his father's disappearance and his scamming plots. She sticks to Kyle, not knowing what to do about her future either.

Ed: Boss of Red Crown, the door-to-door sales company Kyle worked for after he quit the force. On the surface it's just a sales company, but it has other businesses on the side such as tracking lost items etc. He's friend with Kyle's father, who was a safe cracker, and has a quite mysterious background. Also, Ed's got many connections.

Rachel: Secretary at Red Crown, an informative, smart and sharp woman who seems to be very close with Kyle. Her background is unknown.

Brian Bradley: NYPD officer who betrayed his partner, Kyle, and worked for Nile (large painting smuggling organization). His current location is unknown, most likely on the run.

Chapter One: The Open Road

December 29, 11:00 am, Highway

The car rumbles on the seemingly endless highway. The scorching sun made the surroundings surreal like the bright fuming smoke, sharp for the human eye. Inside the olive green car sat a man and a girl.

Mila: "Mr. Hyde?"

The girl broke the silence first.

Kyle: "Yeah?"

Mila: "Can I call you Kyle?"

Kyle: "…sure, why not." He turned to look out the side window. Flat land stretched endlessly, scarce green bushes scattered like stars on the horizon.

Mila: "Where are we going?" She looked at him, trying to catch his eyes.

Kyle: "… …" He looked straight onto the highway, avoiding her eyes and falling into silence.

Mila: "It's okay. I know." The girl nodded, and smiled a little.

Kyle: "Know what?" Her words caught his attention; he looked at her through the side of his eyes.

Mila: "What it's like to be lost, all of a sudden." The girl looked out her side of the window, and leaned her head against the window.

Kyle: "! … …" His eyes widened for a moment, as if trying to make sense out of the words. Then, his brows came together in a knot and he gripped the wheels tighter.

Mila: "But it's okay now. At least we are the same, and together." Her words were penetrating to him. She looked aimlessly at the passing bushes under the glaring sun.

Kyle: "…yeah?" He grinned a little, sadly. He looked ahead, memories flashed back:

That fateful day, and that moment when the trigger was pulled:

Why

The question has been answered, right? C'mon Hyde, why are you still so worked up about Bradley? The letter's already enough to shake off that old goose chase now. Why are you hesitating? Get this girl a good place to stay and then off you go back to the old routing with Ed, right?

Right

Kyle blinked. A road sign was coming up. It reads: Los Angelus 86 Miles.

Perhaps it really is time to throw out all that crap about Bradley and Dunning and take care of the girl first. She can't always be drifting with a salesman like this.

Kyle: "Mila, so what do you want to do?"

Mila: "I don't know. But I have something in mind."

Kyle: "Yeah? Tell me."

Mila: "I want to find Papa."

Kyle: "...!…"

Mila: "I know. Papa is probably…dead. Isn't he?" She looked blanked out. Her eyes gazing into space, yet no tears came out.

Kyle: "You…" He tried to say something, to persuade her.

Heck, Hyde. You know first hand of these wild searches. Your not really the one to tell her anything after what you did with your life for the past years.

Mila: "I think… he's alive. I don't know why. I…just know it." She looked at him directly in the eye. Her eyes are as clear as ever: "I want to find him. It doesn't matter where he is or what he's done. I…want to see him."

Kyle: "Mila…" He looked at her as well, the eyes collided. He gave up almost instantly: "Ok." He sighed. Those eyes were awfully familiar and personal. Is that how his eyes looked for all these past years?

Mila: "I know you would understand." She smiled again. Like a young child, she's innocent about the world. Yet, she's been through so much, the inconvenient truth behind her father, the disappearance of her friend. She's a fragile 9 year-old in a nineteen-year old body trapped in the cruel world of the grown ups.

Kyle: "…how would you like to go to the big cities for a change?" He remembered the road sign.

Mila: "Big cities?" She looked at him with confusion.

Kyle: "Yeah. Big neon lights, cars, stores…all that. Think you want to pay a visit to L.A and start a fresh there?"

Mila looked at him intently, then, with hesitation, she nodded.

Kyle: "…k." He looked onto the road way again. This time, he did not try to look at her again.

December 29, 3:00 pm, Los Angelus streets

Kyle: "Well, what do you know? Busy as ever, just like the Big Apple." He honked at the yellow cab that just cut in front of him.

Mila: "…"

Kyle: "What's wrong?" He looked at her. She looked worried and scared.

Mila: "Nothing." She shook her head.

Kyle: "If it's nothing then why are you shaking like your at the mid of snow storm?" He grabbed her hand with his right hands as his left hand handled the wheel. "You are freezing!" His brows knotted again.

Mila: "It's…scary here." She pulled her hands away and rolled herself into a ball in the front seat.

Kyle: "You've got nothing to worry about." He placed his right hand back on the leather wheel. The iciness remains in the center of his palm.

Mila: "Huh?" She looked at him.

Kyle: "I'm here, right? When I'm here, you know you got nothing to worry about. I can handle it." He tried his best at putting the macho man act.

Smart move, Hyde, to place yourself like this, that slum of that hotel has really turned you into a sap.

Mila: "…thank you." She smiled again at him and nodded slightly. Her body relaxed a little.

Kyle: "… …"

The car fell into silence again.

December 29, 3:35 pm, Downtown

Kyle: "We are here." He grinned. The diner he parked in front of was called "The Fisherman's Joint". "Best fish burger I ever had, got the price that compliments the taste too." He looked at Mila.

Mila looked at the dinner through the window. Her face was almost pressing against the window, like a child looking at some toy through the showcase.

Kyle: "We're here." He pulled the keys and opened the door. The moment his feet laid on the ground, he grinned again.

The big metropolitan feel, it's like a rush to the head, brings back some fond memories back then, when life was still under the sun.

Mila also stepped out, timidly. The large city seemed to have shocker her. She looked blankly at the street. People rushed by without seeing her and busy cars and pedestrians filled the narrow street.

Kyle: "Let's get you a bite to eat." He walked up to Mila and looked at her. "Let's go."

Mila nodded, and quickly, she grabbed his left hand.

Kyle: "!"

She looked at him blankly: "What's wrong?"

Kyle: "No…nothing." He gripped back on her hands.

Don't be an idiot like Louie, she's still a kid. What's wrong with holding hands? Grow up, Hyde.

The two walked into the diner. The small wooden door creaked as the bell rang upon entry. The small diner unfolds in front of Kyle's eyes.

The same old, same old, huh

Kyle grinned to himself again. The small diner has only five tables, and the entire place is empty. At the counter in the middle was one big woman, probably the new waitress. Mila snuggled closer to Kyle.

Kyle: "It's fine." He looked at her and walked towards the waitress with Mila clinging to his arm.

Waitress: "What can I get you today?" She looked drowsy and bored, probably from standing too long without any customer.

Kyle: "Can I grab two large fish burgers, one plate of fries." He looked at Mila, who glanced intently at the surrounding. "…and two cups'o coffee please." He added.

Waitress: "Com'ing right up. Take a seat anywhere sir." She turned and walked into the kitchen without taking another glance.

Kyle: "Mila, take a seat now." He led her to a small table in the corner and sat down across from Mila. Newspaper clippings and photos covered the walls, and the smell of grease seems to be lingering in the air too long.

Mila was silent, her eyes glancing out the window at the busy pedestrians.

Kyle: "Not too fond of this big melting pot, huh." He picked up a napkin from the container on the table and started fiddling with it. There isn't much on the table except the one bottle of sugar and a box of napkins.

Mila shook her head.

Kyle: "Then what's wrong?" He looked at her curiously. What's got the girl so worked up?

Mila: "It's strange, to think that Papa might be amongst these people." She said curiously, her expression serene and calm.

Kyle: "…"

Still worrying 'bout her old man, guess that's better than sulking.

The door dinged, and a figure walked in.

Kyle: "Who's coming in?"

A young woman walked in alone. She was a brunette with bobbed hair and a suit. She looked around the diner and saw Kyle. She smiled a little and nodded before taking a seat right at the counter.

Just another customer

Kyle turned to look at Mila again. She was still looking at the street outside.

Waitress: "Grace! Long time no see!!" The loud mouthed waitress reminded Kyle of Rosa, but what's more important for that moment, was the name she called out.

Grace? Isn't that…

Kyle perked up his ears and looked at the counter. The woman was talking with the waitress.

Woman: "Hi Samantha." She smiled politely, her eyes weary.

Samantha: "How now, Gracie, you don't look so well. Did your son of a bitch of a boyfriend beat you again?" The waitress waved the oily spatula in her hand in an angry gesture.

Woman: "No, Samantha. It's…not him. And I need to repeat again, he's not my boyfriend, just a co-worker. " She smiled again at the waitress, looking tired as ever.

Samantha: "Well, girl! You outta leave that one devil of a man! I mean, for God's sake! You told me you got a husband and a daughter before. I know I'm repeating but why do you never try and find them." The waitress looked excited and passionate.

A husband and a daughter…could it be?

Kyle wanted to continue to eavesdrop on the conversation. Suddenly, the door was opened again, this time, in a rush.

Man: "Grace! What are you doing here?" A man stormed him. He looked aggressive and infuriated.

Typical thug-look.

Kyle told himself. Years of police experience lets him see someone upon first glance, especially the street runners.

Woman: "Well, Ken, I'm just…" The woman stood up, her expression panicking.

Man: "Just shut up! We got a bunch of items coming in and you need to be at the transaction!" The man grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him.

Woman: "Ah!" She gasped and was dragged out of the diner. It happened so fast Kyle didn't even straighten out the scene in his head.

A woman name Grace? Is it just a coincidence? She has a husband and a daughter, and she's not going back to them? Can this woman be related to the Woodward fellow and the kid Melissa?

Looks like it's going be another long night.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	2. Complication

Chapter 2: Complication

December 29, 3:55 pm, Fisherman's Joint

Kyle: "Mila, you hungry?" He looked at the girl sitting on the opposite, his mind still on the woman who was dragged out by force just now.

I'd better ask the waitress what's going on.

Mila: "I'm okay." She shook her head, her eyes drifting towards the street again.

Kyle: "I'll just be at the counter for a sec, 'k?" He nodded to Mila and stood up from the table.

Mila: "Okay." She nodded back and continued to observe the street intently, like a child watching TV.

Kyle stood up and walked towards the counter, the floor squeaked slightly as his shoes pressed against the mouldy soft wood.

Kyle: "Got a sec?" He asked the waitress named Samantha.

Samantha: "Yeah? You wanna add something to your order, Sir?" She glanced at him from the kitchen door.

Kyle: "No, I was wondering if you could fill me in on what just happened here." He casually pointed at the door and laid himself onto one of the counter stools.

Samantha: "Well, it aren't much if you ask me, just another unfortunate tragedy from that "organization" if you know what I mean." She lowered her voice as she talked of "the organization"

What's the Organization? Kyle winced and glanced at the door again. Somehow I don't think I'll like it.

Kyle: "Why don't you start with the organization? What is it?"

Samantha: "You gonna tell me you've never heard of the organization? You must be new here then." She looked at him with surprise and awe, forgetting to press down her voice.

Well, aren't you quiet about it.

Kyle: "As a matter of fact I am, just got here few hours ago." He winced at the large woman's surprised expression and loud voice in disapproval.

Samantha: "Well then, let me tell ya mister. That gang is one heck of a boss around here. If I were you, I wouldn't even go look for it."

Kyle: "What do you mean?"

Samantha: "The name's Nile, and they've got quite the reputation here." She quickly glanced around before saying the name in a lowered voice.

Nile?! So they've got a system here too, huh, quite the expansion, all the way from the East coast to here.

Kyle: "So what do they do?" He kept his cool and continued asking in a casual voice. His eyes quickly drifted towards Mila, who didn't seem to have heard the name.

Samantha: "I'm not too sure. They people seems to be into all that art and stuff, you know, selling paintings and Michelangelo stuff."

Kyle: "So what's that lady has to do with that place? Shed me some light on the tragedy you said."

Samantha: "That's right, damn well I said it's a tragedy. That woman's name's Grace Mattson."

…Mattson?

Kyle

Damn, so it's not Woodrow's wife? Wait…maybe there's more…

Kyle: "Mattson huh? She has family?"

Samantha: "Family? She told me she used to, heck, I bet I know why she's not with her family."

Kyle: "Okay, I'll bite. Why?"

Samantha: "She's got involved with Nile! I mean, the name alone's enough to make people squint here. Poor girl's family's probably in hiding or worse…"

Kyle: "How bad can it get? She doesn't look all high-up in the food chain."

Samantha: "Oh Sir, no Sir! You have to know, anyone, and I mean ANYONE who works for Nile's chained for life. Poor girl, she'll probably live in fear rest of her life!"

So how'd she end up in this mess? …is it just because of that painting?

Kyle: "…I see. So you know why she ended up in this mess in the first place?" He waved his hand in a small gesture.

Samantha: "No idea, Sir! I worked here for years and she appeared two years ago from out of no where and been like this ever since! She's probably got a load of stored grievances in her…poor girl…"

Kyle: "I see…unfortunate I guess."

Huh, I guess old habit die hard and I'm going to do some sleuthing around. Curiosity killed the cat but heck, after Hotel Dusk, I've probably still got seven, eight lives left.

Samantha: "Sir, sorry, I talked too much. I need to get back to work before the boss check up on me. I'll be back with your food." She scurries off in her large, oil stained apron and into the kitchen after Kyle nodded.

I better go back and check up on Mila.

December 29, 4:10 pm, Fisherman's Joint

Kyle slowly walked back to the table in the far side beside the window. Mila's white dress looked bright under the afternoon sun and her white figure looked mysterious and almost divine in the dusty air while golden sparkles bounced in the air.

Kyle: "Mila?" He pulled the chair and sat down in front of her again.

Mila looked at him and nodded to acknowledge her attention, her eyes curiously scanning over him.

Kyle: "If you want to say something just go ahead and say it." His brows knotted at her glance. Instead, she chuckled.

Kyle: "!" He froze for a second. It's only the second time he's seen her happy. The first time was just a smile, but just now, she laughed, even if it's just a chuckle. He looked away for a few second.

So she's suddenly Miss Sunshine now, so what? Stop getting straight-backed 'cause of her.

Mila: "Sorry, I'm not laughing at you." She smiled this time, returning to her old self.

Kyle: "So what's so funny?" He looked at her with a straight face. Officer Hyde's never been laughed at before, maybe except…Rachel.

Mila: "It's just that you are very interesting." She shook her head as if rebutting him for using the word "funny".

Kyle: "…" This time, he looked at her with confusion.

Mila: "You are a very nice person, but you always try to hide it." She smiled again. Kyle shuffled a little, uncomfortable with this foreign expression. "You must be tired." She added, as if out of compassion.

Kyle: "Nice person? You've got it all confused. I'm just some unlucky person who's always somehow got his finger stuck in a pie." He shook his head in denial.

Mila: "I understand. There are people who pretend to be nice, but they really just want something in return. You are different. It's like you are wearing a mask…"

She suddenly reached up, her hand touching his face lightly.

Kyle: "!!" He didn't wince, and didn't move. Instead he just looked at her in shock.

Mila: "Maybe one day you can see it, but until then, you are great as you are." She smiled and laid her hands back onto the table. The feeling of her smooth hand lingered on his not well shaven cheek. Her eyes penetrated him, yet within her words is maturity mingled with childishness.

"Excuse me."

A voice came beside Kyle and Mila. Quickly, Kyle whirled himself to look at the source of the voice.

Samantha: "Calm down, Sir! I don't bite." She rolled her eyes and laid two plates onto the table. "That's the burgers and fries. I'll be right back with the coffee." She left again, wiping her hands on the yellow tainted apron.

I wonder if that's was ever white once?

Kyle thought to himself and turned back to the food. Mila had already grabbed her own share of the burger and started examining it.

Kyle: "Kid, it's okay. Probably not nearly as good as Rosa's cooking, but hey, we have to work with what we have." He bit into his burger, the cream over spilled and splattered across his mouth.

Mila: "…" She looked at him blankly.

Kyle: "What's wrong?" He squinted from him burger to look at her, curious as to her strange action all of sudden.

Mila: "…tartar sauce." She suddenly lifted her hand and wiped the white sauce off the side of his cheek. Kyle winced a little at her touch, as if withdrawing from something painful.

Kyle: "!" He drew back right after her icy hand touched his cheek.

Mila: "…you moustache tickles. The tartar sauce made you look like an old man!" She laughed as she licked the sauce off her finger like a little child laughing at a clown. He looked uncomfortably at her and opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Kyle: "…" He looked at her laughing like a child; somehow, he smiled a little too.

Maybe this is how it should be. Christ, she can't be all saggy like me.

Suddenly, the pager on Kyle's belt went off. The sharp shrill of the beep suddenly penetrated the serene environment of this undisturbed restaurant.

Kyle too up the pager and look at it: The word EMERGENCY flashes on the screen.

It's Ed. Damn it, didn't I tell him I wanted some time off?

Kyle scratched his head in dismay and thrust the pager back into his pocket.

Mila: "What's wrong?" Quickly catching Kyle's change in mood, she asked with worry.

Kyle: "It's nothing. Some annoying old man on my heels is all. I'll look for a phone and be right back, don't go anywhere, k?" He stood up from his half-finished burger and pointed at the table sternly as he gave instructions to Mila.

Mila: "…okay." She nodded, then without any further question, went back to her food.

Samantha: "Sir, 'cuse me, I've got your coffee right here." The large sized waitress held two coffee cups in her hands and stood impatiently behind Kyle.

Kyle: "Just put them on the table, thanks." He nodded at Samantha and started to search for a pay phone.

December 29, 4:20 pm, Outside Fisherman's Joint

Kyle quickly found the small pay phone right outside the Fisherman's Joint. The phone is covered with advertisement stickers and gums stuck around the numerical pad. Hesitating a little, He lifted the receiver and fumbled his pockets for coins.

Kyle: "Uh! I used them all up with that vending machine back at Dunning's hotel." He suddenly remembered the pink rabbit he got from the machine.

It's still in my car. Uh! I shoulda given it to that brat Merissa. Maybe it'll come in handy one day, but I doubt it.

Kyle walked back inside the restaurant, threw a glance at Mila and went to Samantha again.

Kyle: "Hey, got a minute?" He asked.

Samantha: "Yes?" She looked him, with a little annoyance in her voice.

Kyle: "You got a phone I could borrow? Or some coins to lend?" He took out a five dollar bill from his pocket.

Samantha: "Phone's behind the counter, feel free to use it." She turned again to go back to the kitchen, but stopped in her track: "Don't let the boss see you. He'll just think that you are stealing." She added casually and walked into the back.

Kyle: "Wha…wait!" He groaned after the big woman disappeared.

She coulda just given me a quarter or something for my bill. I don't even know what the boss look like. Last thing I want is to get arrest here in L.A and have to ask Ed to bust my ass out.

Kyle sighed again. Well, it's time to make a choice. Use the phone and risk being a jailbird or get coins somewhere else?

Man: "Hey! What you doing there!"

A loud, booming voice came from behind him. Just as Kyle wanted to whirl around, a pair of large hands grabbed his arms and twisted them back in cop style.

Kyle: "Hey! Wait…what are you…!" He struggled but didn't retaliate. If it's some street gang member, he doesn't want to give away that he's trained. His face is pressed against the oily counter, but he could tell that his attacker was a whole lot larger than he is.

Man: "You got some nerve! Trying to steal from my counter!" The voice rang beside Kyle's ears.

From the corner of his eyes, Kyle caught Mila wide eyed in the corner of the store. Her face is horror-stricken and she was standing.

Damn it, kid. Don't do anything stupid.

Kyle: "Hey! Your mistaken! I'm not trying to steal! I'm outside your counter aren't I?!" He gritted his teeth and shouted out the words. The hands on his back slackens a little, he quickly took the chance and slammed his heel onto the foot of his attacker. Quickly, he pulled himself free and returned a punch at the man's face.

Man: "Ah!" The man fumbled and fell on the floor.

Kyle: "Look! I'm just some customer asking for a phone!" He straightened his jacket and collars, panting a little from the little episode just now.

Mila: "Kyle!" She ran toward him and held onto him like a scared child. Kyle held her and looked at the ground with alert.

Man: "Your punch packs quite a…well…punch." The man started to stand up, massaging his jaw as he went. He was wearing one of those aprons as well, but his was a lot whiter than Samantha's. He had tall figure and a large frame. Somehow, he reminded Kyle of Dunning, except a lot meaner. His face was very much like a bull-dog: squirmy eyes, huge wrinkles and a large mouth. The main thing that distinguished this man from Dunning was that he was bold.

Kyle: "Yeah, and you gonna hit a lawful customer now? You popped in and call me a thief?!" He monitored the man's movements carefully. Somehow he doesn't recall such a man the last time he ate here, which was a very long time ago.

Man: "Well, _sir_. I'm not gonna hit you!" He turned and locked the front door and flipped the opening sign. Then, he wiped a little blood off the tip of his mouth: "I'm going to call the cops on ya! How you like that you thieving pedophile!" He lifted the phone with a grin and quickly dialled 911.

Pedophile?! This guy have some brain problems or something? What kinda person just waltz in, jump me on the back and calls me a pedophile? Heck, I'm just gonna let the cops sort it out.

Kyle glanced at Mila, who was tightly clinging onto his jacket like a little frightened animal.

Crap, I can't. If the cops come Mila'll have to answer questions as to who she is and why she's here. I guess if she's traveling with some creepy guy like me, cops are bound to get suspicious. Can't linger here too long if I don't want no trouble.

The man stood gleefully at the door after chatting with the police for a minute. His large body blocked the exit fully.

How am I going to get away with Mila? Who the hell is this psycho? I still got to call Ed, Rachel's probably cracking jokes at me for not answering the page. What business does Nile has here? How does that connect with this Grace woman? Could she really be that Woodward fellow's wife? Could she know something about Mila's old man?

I've got myself knees deep in someone else's mud again, and the sun is still brightly shining from the west. I've got a very long way ahead of myself.


	3. Paranoid

**THE SQUEL FOR HOTEL DUSK IS OUT IN JAN 2010 (JAPAN ONLY) **

**NAME: LAST WINDOW:MIDNIGHT PROMISE(J)**

**Coincidently, the sequel sets place in 1980 L.A..which is where this story of mine is taking place~~just throwing it out there**

**Sorry about the discontinuation...life's been busy**

Chapter 3: Paranoid

December 29, 4:40 pm, Fisherman's Joint

Kyle stared silently at the doorway while Mila hid behind his coat like a frightened rabbit.

Looks like the front door is out of the question and even if we make a break for the back door it'll just make me look more suspicious. Gotta think of something...gotta think of something....

Ideas flowed radically through his head yet nothing seemed to stick.

Dammit Kyle, If there's a use for your head it's now!

Kyle whirled around to examine his surrounding... then, Samantha's oily apron suddenly appeared from the kitchen.

Samantha: "What the....hey, what's going on here?"

She looked surprised with the police siren blaring outside and the men in uniform at the door.

Kyle locked his gaze onto the oily figure.

Kyle: "Hey! You gotta help me here. Your boss seems to think that I'm some thief when I was trying to use the phone like you said, now he's even got cops coming after me..."

He pointed at the door.

Before he finished and with the finger in the air, Samantha was already holding her apron in her hand and storming towards the entrance.

Samantha: "Hey! What's going on here? Boss, you being paranoid again?!" She jabbed her finger at the man who seems to be the boss of this place.

Man: "Hey, Sam! Don't you try to meddle with this one!"

Already ignoring the boss, Samantha turned towards the police officer.

Samantha: "Hey Officer, you know how boss gets all these "crazy" ideas about getting catching the crooks. Trust me, that man there is as harmless as you and me. I got this one."

She rolled her eyes a few times when mentioning the boss then she smiled at the police officers like they were family.

Officer: "Of course, Sam. Just try to calm him down. If there's any more problem don't hesitate calling again, k?"

Without hesitation and doubt, the officer smiled back as if it had all happened before.

Samantha: "You betcha Officer, I'll try to get him back to his caretaker now."

Officer: "Alright, good day ma'am. You too, take care. "

The officer touched he's cap and turned back to the car.

The street's already filled with curious spectators and none of them seemed to be concerned one bit.

Samantha: "Hey! What y'all looking at? This aren't some stage show. Shoo!"

She waved her oily apron violently at the crowd. Most people chuckled and turned away, but the kids stayed out to play in front of the restaurant.

Man: "Hey Sam! Why did you do that? I'm telling you! This guy's up to no good!"

He was large and buff, but seemed to lack any ability to resist Samantha. The whole time while she was talking, he stood behind her like an obedient child.

Samantha:" Ok, ok...whatever you say Boss...c'mon, let's get you back home..."

She hushed at the big man like treating an upset child. Suddenly, she turned her attention to Kyle.

Samantha: "Hey, good sir!"

Kyle, still absorbing the shock of the moment, uttered.

Kyle: "....Huh?"

Samantha: "Sorry about just now. The boss, well...let's just say he's not in a good mood today. You know what?...I'll compensate by letting you eat anything from the kitchen."

Kyle winced in confusion.

Kyle: "...Kitchen?"

Samantha: "Yeah, sir. Why don't you stay in this place and stay watch a little. Have whatever you like from the kitchen and I'll be back soon."

Man: "Your leaving the store to him?! Him of all of people? Why you...."

Samantha turned impatiently.

Samantha: "Ok big guy....let's head back to Cynthia. She must be worried sick..."

With that last line, she pushed the big man out of the door. Slowly, the door chimed and closed. The "Store Closed" sign flapped to face the outside and the two disappeared into the street.

Kyle stood in silence for a little while longer, more dumbfounded than usual.

The little tug at his coat brought him back to reality.

Mila: "Kyle? Are you ok?"

Right, Mila

Kyle: Oh, yeah...I'm fine."

He grinned a little, laughing at the situation just now.

Well, well Kyle. You really got dumb now didn't ya.

Kyle: "So, you still hungry? Why don't we head to the kitchen for something?"

Mila: "Um, I really just want to take a look. The burger tasted great, I want to see what place made it."

She smiled as if nothing had happened.

Kyle sighed.

I bet if I do take a look I'll probably never come back for a bite again.

Kyle:" Alright, why don't you head in. I'm gonna stay behind the counter, just in case someone comes in"

Mila thought for a moment, hesitant about leaving Kyle.

Mila: "....Alright, I'll be fast then."

Kyle nodded.

Kyle:" Off you go."

Mila ran into the kitchen, pushing past the big two way door.

Kyle sighed loudly. First day in L.A. and life's already a mess. Looks like Hotel Dusk is going to haunt more than it should. Not to mention the quest still continues.

After all...Bradley is still out there somewhere.

Bradley.

C'mon Kyle, why do you always gotta think of him? Geez...

Kyle shook his head at the thought.

*Chime* The door was opened with a swift push.

Kyle: "Who's there?"

Immediately, Kyle glanced at the door.

A young black boy stood at the door, looking about 11 or 12 years old. He had curled hair and a red nose that seems to explain the none stop sniffling. The sneakers and shorts looked way too old to be worn and he's t-shirt looked about 3 sizes too large.

Boy: "Sorry, sir. Didn't wanna scare you."

He wiped he's nose with he's arm.

Kyle: "Hey, Kid. Didn't you see the store sign? It's closed..."

Boy: "Yeah, I know. That's why I came in!"

He quickly seated himself on to the counter where Kyle's standing behind.

Kyle: "Hey, what part of closed do you not..."

Kyle was annoyed, he peered at the boy.

Boy: "Don't be so quick sir. You look new, wanna hear the story about the boss here?"

He smirked and followed it with a sniffle.

Kyle paused.

Well, already here so why ever not.

Kyle: "Fine...keep on talking."

Boy: "That's what I'm talking about!"

He smiled broadly.

Boy: "So yeah. I heard from the old people that years ago, maybe like 6 or 7 or something, the boss opened this place."

That sounds about right...I was here about 5 years ago and it was pretty new. Now it just looked like something the dog chewed up and spat out.

Boy: "Heard that he was an cop who got he's badge taken before opening this thing. MAN, heard that he accidently shot somebody important. So yeah, guy was young back then but he was pretty cockoo in the head."

The kid twirled he's finger around he's head.

Boy: "Everyday, he's always talking about catching the bad guys who took his badge and his gun. Said he' was framed. But a guy that cockoo it's probably a good thing."

Kyle: "So he's been like this since the beginning?"

Boy: "Yeah huh."

Kyle: "...Go on?"

Boy: "That's all I know, sir. I aren't some lame reporter, what do I know?"

Kyle silently told himself: brat

Kyle: "Alright...what do you want?"

Boy: "Wha?"

Ugh, playing dumb huh.

Kyle: "You can't be doing this without a reason. Spit it out...what do you want?"

Boy: "Haha, Sir! Your really something. Ok..ok...I just want something to eat."

He tried his best to do a puppy smile. Instead, Kyle sighed.

Kyle: ".......alright. Head into the kitchen."

Boy: "Alright! Thanks man!"

The boy wiped he's nose one last time jumped off the counter.

Kyle: "Hey! One more thing: my....little sister's in there. Don't you do anything to her."

Boy: "Alright, alright, I got you."

Kyle shook his head as the boy ran into the kitchen.

Alright, now that's out of the way...let's give a call to Ed before any other disaster strikes.

Kyle picked up the phone and dialled the number.

*Du....Du........Du......Click*

Female voice: "Hello, this is Red Crown."

Kyle smiled at the voice, somehow its familiarity brings some kind of peace to him.

At least someone in this world still remembers Kyle Hyde.

Kyle: "Hey, Rach."

On the other side, a smile appeared on the female secretary's lips.

Rachel: "Hey handsome, I thought you are in a ditch somewhere."

Kyle: "I guess you could say that. Been running into nothing but trouble."

Rachel:" You sound that way too...did you just get tackled by a bear?"

Kyle: "In a manner of speaking, yeah. You are working as psychic on the side now?"

Rachel: "Not as much as you are a retired cop who does good deed."

Kyle: "Somehow you always seem to predict the future huh."

Rachel: "I know you too well...."

Kyle: ".........So how's Ed?"

Rachel: "Always dodging the bullet. Anyways, I'll patch you through to him."

Kyle: "Thanks Rachel."

*Beep, beep...click*

Ed: "Hey, Hyde. Your call's about an hour late you know, and I won't buy "I'm on the road"."

Kyle: "No, I was dealing with some...trouble."

Ed: "...ok Son, just don't bite more than you can chew."

Kyle: "I got it, Ed."

Ed: "Anyways, I got a little job for ya in L.A."

Kyle: "Yeah?"

Ed: "I need you to track down a cop, last time I heard he's badge got pulled."

Kyle: "!"

Ed: "What?"

Kyle: "Nothing, keep on going."

Ed: "Anyways, client request, says that the guy has something that doesn't belong to him and need to get it back."

Kyle: "...That's awfully shady sounding, not to mention vague."

Ed: "Yeah, but he's paying big bucks for it."

Kyle: "Alright, I got it."

Ed: "Hey."

Kyle:" Yeah?"

Ed: "....Don't lose yourself out there and let me know before you do anything stupid."

Kyle: "Since when have you been the fatherly figure?"

Ed: "Don't get smart with me. Got that?"

Kyle: "Yeah."

Ed: "K...I'll hand you back to Rachel. She's got some intel for you."

*CLick*

Rachel: "So how was the reunion?"

Kyle: "Since he threw me less than a quarter of a bone...I gotta work extra hard this time."

Rachel: "That doesn't sound like you at all. Do I hear the Great Kyle Hyde whining?"

Kyle: "Just a bit tired from today's episode."

Rachel: "Don't stretch yourself out too much Hon. Anyways, I got info on this rogue cop. Apparently he was stripped of he's cop badge when he committed murder over evidence. We don't know much about him since the police record seems to be extra vague. He's name is Bay Johnson and that's just about all we know. Maybe you can look into the local newspaper for some details dating back then."

Kyle: "Well, looking for a Bay Johnson in L.A is worse than looking for a needle in a haystack."

Rachel: "Then I suggest you start early, handsome."

Kyle: "Always the optimist."

Rachel: "Anyways, be careful out there."

Kyle: "....what's going on? First Ed now you? Is there a mysterious sympathy plague I don't know about?"

Rachel: "Well, have you looked into a mirror recently?"

Kyle: "........"

Rachel: "Don't be a grumpy old man. Take care now. "

Kyle: "Take care."

*Click*

Kyle set the phone back into place.

The sun is almost disappearing from the city sky line. Night time is setting in and it seems that I'm no where close to getting whatever I'm looking for. This Bay Johnson...could he be related to that mental lump of muscle? What are the chances? I have to settle in, Mila too. I could really use a good night of sleep. Maybe tomorrow will all be better.

* * *

Woot! UPDATE! Being in engineering has really grinded away most of my literary energy..if I had any...but still...not sure if I style is changed or what...please RxR


End file.
